Crimson Tears
by Icenectar
Summary: Whilst traveling to the nearest town, the boys run into a suicidal young woman. They stop her from killing herself but find out that she can's stand looking at the ladies' man, Gojyo. Eventually, Gojyo realizes why she finds the color red so painful...
1. Meeting

            The full moon shone brightly down as she stopped running.  She took out a dagger that she had taken from a hunter and closed her eyes.  She ignored the sound of a coming vehicle as she prepared to plunge the blade deep within her heart.  The driver of the vehicle, a green jeep, ran towards her and restrained her hand from delivering that final blow.  She opened her eyes and gazed at the driver's companion with red hair, dropping the dagger in shock.  She pulled free of the driver's grasp and ran into the woods.

            "So much for your charms, huh Gojyo?" the young boy asked and the one with red hair looked at him.

            "What are you talking about you ape?"  Gojyo asked.

            "She took one look at you and ran off."

            "We've got to go after her," the driver said.

            "It's her problem, let her deal with it," the blonde said.

            "Do what you want, worldly monk but beautiful women shouldn't kill themselves," Gojyo said and ran off in pursuit of the young woman.  He soon found her, blood running down her arm.  She gazed up at him, tears streaming down her face.  He took the dagger from her hand and threw it away.

            "Why would a cute chick like you want to die?"  he asked and she turned away.

            "Please, just let me be. Your hair…reminds me too much of the pain," she sobbed.

            "My hair?"

            "Yes, half breed."

            Gojyo's eyes grew wide at her remark.  How could she have known?  He watched her pick up a twig and try to impale herself.  She yelped as he grabbed the twig and tried to pull it away from her.  She tried to resist and smacked her head against the tree as her strength gave way.  She fell unconscious due to the shock and blood loss and Gojyo picked her up.  He carried her back to where the others stood and set her down in the back of the jeep.

            "We're going to the town anyway," he said.

            "Let's hurry up and go. I'm hungry," the boy said.

            "In a little bit Goku. Please let me dress her wounds," the driver said.

            "You shouldn't have gotten involved," the blonde said.

            "He did what he felt needed to be done, Sanzo. Besides, it's not out of our way," the driver said.

            "So what happened?"

            "Thanks Hakkai. I don't know. She said my hair reminded her of the pain," Gojyo said.

            "What pain?"  Hakkai inquired.

            "I don't know."

            "I'm in pain from the hunger," Goku said.

            "You're always hungry," Gojyo said.

            "Don't start fighting. I'm sure that the young lady doesn't want to hear your petty fights," Hakkai said.

            "Why do you think she was so upset?"  Goku asked.

            "I don't know," Gojyo replied.

            "We'll be in town soon. We should take her to a doctor once we get there," Hakkai said.

            "Sanzo can we eat first?"  Goku asked.

            "Shut up ape!"  Goyjo said.

            "You two can take care of the woman. I'll take Goku with me," Sanzo said.

            Gojyo picked her up and followed Hakai.  They walked through town until they found a doctor.  The doctor looked at Gojyo for a moment then allowed them to go inside.  Gojyo laid her on the bed and stepped back.  He watched the doctor rinse her hair and stared in shock as the black washed away, revealing her true hair color…scarlet.

            "Red hair…what color were her eyes?"  Gojyo asked.

            "Red as well," Hakkai said as Gojyo took out a cigarette.

            "There is no smoking allowed in here. Go outside if you must smoke," the doctor said and Gojyo walked outside.

            "I now understand why she didn't like to look at me," Gojyo said as he lit a cigarette.

            "I wasn't aware that any female ones existed," Hakkai said.

            "That's why she was suicidal."

            "Do you think so?"

            "Growing up as an outsider is extremely difficult."

            "You seemed to have handled it well."

            "I had problems too. I just think men are naturally stronger than babes."

            "There you are. I've found the hotel and got us a room. Come on," Sanzo said.

            "I'll catch up," Gojyo said and Hakkai looked at him.

            "Are you sure?"  he asked.

            "Yeah. Go on. Just tell that dumbass ape not to eat all the food."

            He walked back into the doctor's office and the doctor looked at him.

            "She's asleep now. She'll be fine soon. Just take her out of my office. I don't want any trouble," the doctor said and walked out of the room.

            Gojyo gazed at her sleeping figure for a moment then picked her up.  He hadn't noticed before that she was wearing pants.  Most of the women he ran across wore dresses.  Perhaps pants was another attempt to escape the past.  He noted the feeling of her hair against his skin, the crimson strands so fine and soft that it reminded him of a piece of well-made material.  He walked into the inn and laid her on his bed.  He sat beside her and took her hand.

            "I'm not the only one whose hair is stained with blood," he said as Hakkai stepped into the room.

            "I thought you'd be here. I brought you some food," he said and set a tray on the table.

            "I had to mover her. The doctor wouldn't let her stay."

            "Perhaps he's afraid."

            "There are all sorts of wives' tales about half breeds. I bet that's why she colored her hair. It's hard to live in persecution."

            "Is that why you went after her?"

            "Beautiful women shouldn't die before their time."

            Tears rolled down her face and Gojyo gazed up at her.  Her eyes were still closed but something was definitely upsetting her.  He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.  He understood the pain and wished that he could do something for her.  She stirred and he drew his hand away from her face.  She opened her eyes and sat up in shock.  She gazed at Gojyo and painfully stood up.  Hakkai laid a hand on her shoulder.  She glanced at him and he smiled.  He led her back to the bed and politely asked her to sit down.

            "I think you two have a lot in common aside from your hair color," he said and her eyes grew wide.  She ran her fingers through her crimson hair in shock as Hakkai quietly walked out of the room.

            "I understand your feelings," Gojyo said as he took her hand.

            "Why did you follow me? Why couldn't you have just let me go?"  she asked.

            "I'm not that kind of man. Now come on, keeping your feelings to yourself isn't helping anything."

            "I'm sorry. It just upsets me so much to hear the ridicule. I had no control over my origins and our hair color will be forever stained with blood."

            "It's all right. Living takes a lot more courage than dying."

            "Do you remember your parents?"

            "What?"

            "I don't remember my parents. I was abandoned when I was very young. I was taken into an orphanage but I ran away because I couldn't stand being made fun of any more."

            "You shouldn't hide your face. It's too pretty."

            "For so long I wanted to end the pain.  That's why I colored my hair. I thought that if I couldn't see the red, I would be just like everyone else but deep down inside I knew I was different."

            "Use your difference as an advantage. Sure it's been tough but you've grown into a beautiful woman. Red hair really suits you."

            He smiled and she slowly returned the smile.  She brought a hand to his face and pushed back the hair that covered his scars.  He gazed into her eyes, the crimson reflecting the pain that he had experienced in his life.  She caught the gaze, his eyes having the same effect on her heart and she looked away.

            "What are the scars from? Your past?"  she asked and he turned away from her.

            "My mother tried to kill me," he replied softly.

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't cry. I can't stand it when women cry."

            "I want just thinking that despite the circumstances, you knew…I mean, have memories of your mother. I have nothing but the torment of my past."

            She began to cry and Gojyo put his arms around her.  Her sobs quieted and she allowed herself to be drawn closer to him.  He wiped the tears from her eyes, remembering the tears that streamed down his mother's face when she  had tried to kill him.  Gojyo sighed in relief as her crying stopped.  He would never get used to the sound of a woman's tears.

            "Are you hungry? There's some food on the table," Gojyo said and she glanced up at him.  She saw the grin on his face and once again returned the smile.  He took his arms off of her and watched her stand up.  She slowly walked over to the tray as Hakkai opened the door.

            "Ah, it looks like you're doing better miss. Have you eaten yet Gojyo?"  Hakkai asked and the girl looked at Gojyo.

            "This is your food?"  she asked.

            "It was brought for me but have some."

            "Oh I couldn't."

            "Please miss, you should get your strength back," Hakkai said and she picked up an empty plate and scraped some rice onto it.  She set the plate on the windowsill and picked up the tray.  She handed the tray to Gojyo and he smiled.  She winced in pain and her eyes grew wide as Hakkai helped her sit down.  He smiled as he handed her the plate that she had made for herself.

            "Thank you," she said.

            "You're welcome. I'm assuming that you have no place to stay so why not stay here for the night? I'm sure I can get a room for you."

            "You are being really kind."

            "It's a pleasure…we haven't been formally introduced."

            "My name is Rianna."

            "That's a beautiful name. It really suits you," Gojyo said and she looked at him.

            "Do you really think so? That was the name given to me at the orphanage. I don't know my real name. I don't even know if I was given one," she said.

            "It seems that you and Gojyo have become friends. You may call me Hakkai. Our other companions are Goku and Sanzo. Now I will se about getting you a room. Please, excuse me," Hakkai said and he walked out of the room.  She flushed as Goyjo laid his hand over hers.  He placed a few pieces of meat in with her rice and gently smiled.

            "Thank you," she said.

            "You need your strength back. I want to see you when all of your bandages are off," he said and she blushed. 

            "You're the first person that has given me such an indirect compliment," she said. "Did you ever think…that you'd run into someone like me?"

            "No but I'm glad I did."

            "I managed to get you the room down the hall, Miss Rianna," Hakkai said as he walked into the room.  He took the empty plate from her and set it on the table.

            "Thank you. I guess I'd better go. I'm sure you all are tired," Rianna said.

            "Let me walk you to your room," Gojyo said and took her hand.  He led her to the door and opened it.  Goku fell before him and Gojyo kicked him.

            "What was that for?"  he asked.

            "Don't you know you're not supposed to listen at doors?"  Gojyo asked as they walked past Sanzo.  He led her to her room and opened the door.  She walked over to the window and gazed out at the moon.

            "They said that the moon was full when I was found. I'd like to think that it was as big as this one.  The moon makes me feel happy and sad at the same time.  I'm happy that I was found but I still regret my origins. Being a half breed in a world of humans…it's like being only part of something complete. I want to belong, I really do. Is that so wrong to desire?"  she asked as she glanced at Gojyo.

            "I see nothing wrong with that but let me ask you this. Now that you've seen someone like yourself, how do you feel?"  he asked as he leaned against the wall.

            "Comforted by the fact that someone else has survived through this living hell but I pity our curse."

            "Do you pity us enough to allow me to come closer to you?"

            "I've never been asked that before, even with my hair colored."

            "I can't imagine why. You're extremely beautiful."

            "Are you just complimenting me?"

            "I don't lie when it comes to women."

            He leaned closer to her and Rianna flushed.  For the first time in her life, she felt like she truly belonged somewhere.  She felt his arms around her waist and closed her eyes.  He drew away from her and smiled.  She was completely willing.  He led her over to the bed and together, they sat down.  He removed her shirt and ran his hand over her skin.  He had never seen a female half breed before but he found that even though her hair and eyes were colored with blood, he found comfort within her.  She opened her eyes and gazed up at him.  His eyes grew wide in awe as for the first time he saw the color red as something other than blood.

            "What is it?"  she asked and he grinned.

            "Your eyes. They don't look like blood to me. The color reminds me of courage. You struggled to live on, outcast by society. I did too. Red shouldn't symbolize the blood of our past. It should symbolize the courage to survive," Gojyo replied.


	2. Breakfast

"Where's Gojyo?"  Sanzo asked the next morning.

            "He never came back," Goku said.

            "I guess Gojyo is really enjoying Miss Rianna's company," Hakkai said.

            "We need to get going," Sanzo said.

            "Staying for awhile wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, I bet it's the first time that Miss Rianna has felt happy."

            "Can we go shopping for food?"  Goku asked.

            "That's an excellent suggestion. We could use this time to get provisions," Hakkai said as Sanzo picked up a mug of coffee.

            "All right. Let me finish this page and then we'll get some food," Sanzo said.

            "Yay!"  Goku cried.

            Hakkai gazed out the window at Gojyo and Rianna and smiled.  The young woman had certainly changed from when they had met the evening before.  It was definitely for the best, Hakkai concluded as he watched them.

            "Boring," Goku yawned. "Hey Gojyo, why don't you play with her?"

            "Goku, I don't think…"

            "Mind your own business you dumbass ape!"  Gojyo cried and threw a rock at Goku.

            "You missed me kappa!"  Goku said and Gojyo growled in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

            "He's cute," Rianna said and Gojyo looked at her.

            "Sure if you're fond of animals," he said and she smiled.

            "Do you play with him?"

            "What?"

            "The way you two act together. It's almost as if you were brothers or something. Seeing you two argue makes me forget about my childhood."

            "You never got to play with others as a child, did you?"

            "No."

            "Come on."

            He took her hand and started running.  She followed him and Hakkai smiled.  Goku jumped out the window and ran after them.  Gojyo glanced behind him and stopped.  He smacked Goku across the head and Goku yelped in pain.

            "Ow! What did you do that for?"  Goku asked.

            "You were following us, dumbass," Gojyo replied.

            "I wanted to play too."

            "Are you all right?"  Rianna asked and Goku looked at her.

            "I'm hungry," he replied.

            "I'll get you something to eat."

            "You're lucky she likes animals," Gojyo said.

            "Who are you calling an animal, you perverted kappa!"  Goku retorted.

             "Shut up or I'll take your portion. What is it?"

            "I wish I could wear something like that," Rianna said as she gazed at a short light blue dress and lavender leggings in a store window.  The dress was sleeveless and decorated with a sparse floral pattern and a small black belt around the waist.  Goku sighed and Gojyo looked at him.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of bills.

            "Go stuff your face," he said and Goku happily ran off. "Why don't you try it on? I bet you'd look great in it."

            "Do you think so?"  she asked and he smiled.

            "I told you, I'm truthful when it comes to women. Go on, try it on."

            "All right, I will."

            "Where's Goku?"  Sanzo asked as he and Hakkai walked up to him.

            "I gave him some money and he ran off," Gojyo replied as he lit a cigarette.

            "Where's Miss Rianna?"  Hakkai asked.

            "She's in there, trying some clothes on."

            "You really enjoy courting her, don't you?"

            "She's different than the others. For once I saw red as something more than the color of blood."

            "We shall see you later then. We need to stock up on provisions and locate Goku."

            Gojyo heard tapping on the glass and turned around.  He gazed at Rianna and smiled.  The outfit looked perfect on her.  She returned the smile and turned around.  He watched her walk away from the window and lit another cigarette.  She soon came out of the store and Gojyo glanced at her.

            "That looks so much better than what you had on last night," he said and took her hand.

            "For the first time I felt special enough to get something new," Rianna said and Gojyo leaned closer to her.

            "You've always been special. You've just never had anyone tell you before."

            "Thank you for everything. Running into you has really helped me."

            "It's been fun. I just wish I could stay longer."

            "What are you searching for?"

            "I don't really know. Acceptance I guess."

            "There are your friends. It looks like they're having breakfast. Do you want to join them?"

            "Perhaps later. I'll get to see them a lot more than you. Why don't we get some food and take it with us?"

            "Where?"

            "Somewhere quiet."

            "Good morning Miss Rianna," Hakkai said and stood up.

            "Good morning. So this is where you ran off to. I wondered where you went," she said to Goku.

            "That's a beautiful outfit that you have on."

            "Thank you. Is that thing a headband?"

            "What?"  Goku asked.

            "That," Rianna said and pointed to Goku's diadem.

            "It's like a headband," Hakkai said.

            "It's beautiful."

            "Don't touch it," Sanzo said sharply and Rianna drew her hand back in shock.

            "I've got some food. Let's go," Gojyo said and took her hand.

            "The young maid was merely curious," Hakkai said after the couple had walked away.

            "Did I miss something?"  Goku asked.

            "Just eat you dumbass ape," Sanzo said.


	3. Crimson Tears

"It's beautiful out here," Rianna said as Gojyo ran his hands over her shoulders.  He gazed down at her nude body and smiled.  She was a little awkward in the ways of lovemaking but that was understandable.  She had been an outcast for so long that she had never experienced the finer things in life.

            "The beauty out here isn't as beautiful as you," Gojyo said and kissed her neck.  She flushed as he moved his hands lower.  He watched her with interest as she leaned against him.

            "You feel regret don't you?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Regret for your mother."

            He drew his hands away from her and she sat up.  She turned around and crawled towards him.  Rianna laid her hands on his chest and gazed up at him.

            "I see a little boy searching for someone who can give him the compassion that he missed growing up. At least you have something to search for. Me, I have nothing," Rianna said as she leaned closer to him.  Gojyo looked at her and smiled.  She really understood.  It felt good to have someone on the same level as he was.

            "The past doesn't really matter. What matters right now is us."

            He embraced her and she flushed as her breasts pressed into his chest.  He smiled as he felt skin on skin and ran his fingers through her hair.

            "I've never felt like this before."

            "What about last night?"

            "All right. I like the feeling though."

            His eyes narrowed and he drew away from her.  He quickly got dressed and covered her with the blanket that they had been lying on.  He picked up his weapon and scanned the area.

            "Who's out there?"  he demanded.  Rianna clutched the blanket tightly around her body as a group of youkai stepped into the clearing.

            "We just want the girl," the leader said as Rianna reached for her clothes.  She drew back in shock as an arrow landed in the midst of her clothes.

            "That's no way to treat a babe."

            "Our master has been searching for a redheaded woman. Apparently, they're rare. Our master gets what he wants."

            "Are you all right Miss Rianna?"  Hakkai asked as he helped Rianna up.

            "This is what you get for running off into the woods," Sanzo said as Hakkai handed Rianna's clothes to her.

            "Thank you," she said as she tightly clasped the blanket around her body.

            "You guys are going to get it now. You shouldn't have interfered," the youkai leader said and Gojyo stepped in front of Rianna.

            "You just interrupted a beautiful moment and now you're going to pay," Gojyo said and Rianna tugged on his pants leg.

            "Please, don't get hurt on my account," she said and he grinned.

            "I want to do this. Now get dressed and get out of the way."

            Rianna quickly got dressed while holding the blanket, a feat that the men were surprised at, and Hakkai led her out of harm's way.  She watched Gojyo for a moment then turned away.

            "Friends of yours?"  Sanzo asked.

            "I've never seen them before in my life," Rianna replied.

            "Should we help him?"  Goku asked.  Gojyo yelled in pain and Rianna ran up to him as he fell to the ground.  He glanced at her and pushed her back.  He grinned as he painfully stood up.

            "I'm all right. Now get back. I won't let them hurt you," he said as a youkai threw what appeared to be a bomb.  It exploded when it hit the ground.  Gojyo shielded his eyes but looked up when Rianna screamed in pain.

            "Miss Rianna!" Hakkai cried as he caught her fallen figure.  She wept in pain, crimson tears staining her new outfit.

            "What's wrong with her?"  Gojyo asked.

            "I…I can't see," she cried.

            "Take my hand Miss Rianna," Hakkai said and she fumbled for his hand.  Gojyo's eyes darkened as he turned to face the youkai.

            "Damn you!" he yelled and she cringed at the sound of the youkais dying screams.  She fell to the ground and covered her eyes with her hands, the crimson tears staining her fingers.

            "Try to refrain from crying, Miss Rianna. You're only making it worse," Hakkai said.  Gojyo walked towards her, wincing at the pain in his chest.  He handed his weapon to Goku and knelt before her.

            "I can't stand seeing women cry," he said as he moved her hands away from her eyes.  She gazed up at him, her eyes now truly stained with blood.  He caressed her chin as he gazed pitifully at her.  She slowly took his other hand into her own and he forced a smile.

            "With all that crying, I'm sure the debris have been washed from her eyes," Hakkai said.

            "Will she be able to see again?"

            "I don't know."

            She lowered her head and quietly sobbed to herself.  Gojyo embraced her  and Sanzo turned his back to them.  He walked away and Goku followed him.

            "Can we eat now?"  he asked.

            "Shall I help you take her to the doctor?"  Hakkai asked.

            "I'll take care of it," Gojyo replied.

            "Be careful then."

            He watched them walk away and ran his hands through Rianna's hair.  She blinked her bloodstained eyes and gazed up at him.  He stared into her sightless eyes for a moment then kissed her.

            "I still see the red as more than blood," he said as she brought a hand to his face.  She felt his scars and turned away.  He turned her head back and smiled.

            "I now have the darkness that I sought so much after but now I don't want it," she said as she leaned against him.

            "It'll be okay," he said softly. "If your sight doesn't return, I'll be your eyes."

            "But your friends…"

            "It'll be okay."

            "What are you doing?"

            "Picking you up. You need a doctor."


	4. Blinded

"Her loss of sight was merely from the shock.  She should regain it shortly," the doctor said as he flushed her eyes.

            "Thank you. Come on, I'll guide you," Gojyo said to Rianna and took her hand.  He led her back to the hotel and Hakkai watched as they entered her room.  Leaving this town would be extremely difficult for him.

            "He won't be coming back tonight, will he?"  Sanzo asked and Hakkai smiled.

            "It seems that he always wants to protect something. Right now he feels that Miss Rianna needs him more than anything," he said.

            "Can I eat his food then?"  Goku asked.

            "He's not going to like leaving her."

            "We can't stay here forever. We have something that needs to be done," Sanzo said.

            "I know. It's just nice to see him so happy," Hakkai said.

***

            Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette.  He glanced at Rianna, who lay sleeping beside him and sighed.  Never before had he had the desire to protect someone so much.  Perhaps it was her desire to belong somewhere that kept him near her.  He knew that they had a lot in common but there was something more that made him stay at her side.  Her body touched his and he glanced at her.  Her eyes were open but it was still obvious that she could not see.  He put his cigarette into the filled ashtray and took her hand.  She sat up and ran her other hand down his bare chest.

            "What woke you?"  he asked and she gazed sightlessly up at him.

            "I was hoping that this whole thing was all in my head," she replied as she leaned close to him.

            "It's all real. I'm sorry your new outfit got ruined."

            "It's only an outfit. Thank you for saving me."

            "Hey, I know how it is. It was nothing."

            She smiled as she lay against him.  He gently embraced her and slowly reclined back onto the mattress.  He covered their bodies with the blanket and closed his eyes.

***

            "Here. Put this on," Gojyo said and handed her a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants.

            "Where did these come from?"  she asked as he helped her get dressed.

            "I went out and got them this morning. You can't wear those blood-stained clothes."

            "The shirt is so soft."

            "Come on."

            "Where are we going?"

            "We're going out to eat."

            "Are you sure you don't want to join your friends?"

            "I'm sure. Come on, the sun will do you good."

            He led her out of the room and Hakkai smiled.  This was the first time he had seen Gojyo so serious about a woman.

            "Good morning Gojyo. How is Miss Rianna today?"  Hakkai inquired.

            "She's the same as yesterday," Gojyo replied.

            "That's a beautiful outfit. Where did you get it?"

            "Gojyo gave it to me," Rianna said and Hakkai smiled.

            "I see. You're really serious about her, aren't you?"  he asked.

            "I didn't think she should be wearing blood-stained clothes," Gojyo replied.

            "Goku's been complaining about your absence."

            "Let the dumbass complain."

            "Sanzo wants you to get some more cigarettes."

            "Can't that worldly monk do his own shopping? I'm not his servant."

            "You smoke the most," Sanzo said as he pointed his gun at Gojyo.

            "I haven't been in the room for two days. You can't blame it on me."

            "You want to try dying once?"

            Rianna let go of Gojyo's hand and ran up to Sanzo.  She knelt before him and placed her hands on his feet.

            "Please don't hurt him, Mister Sanzo," she cried and Sanzo gazed down at her in surprise.  Gojyo grinned at her actions and Sanzo helped her stand.  He gazed into her sightless eyes for a moment then walked away.

            "That took some courage," Gojyo said and took her hand.  He embraced her and she flushed.

            "Sanzo just threatens him. I don't believe he would actually kill Gojyo," Hakkai said.

            "I guess there was no reason to save you then," Rianna said.

            "It was the thought that counted. Come on, let's get you something to eat."

            "I feel like an idiot."

            "It was an extremely brave thing for you to do, Miss Rianna," Hakkai said as Gojyo led her out of the hotel.

            "Where's the ape?"  he asked.

            "He's outside somewhere. He's been bored without you."

            "I'm not his playmate."

            "You two really act like you're related," Rianna said and Gojyo shielded her eyes.

            "It's bright out here," he commented. "What do you feel like eating?"

            "I don't know."

            "Come on, what would you really like to eat?"

            "Can I come?"  Goku asked and Gojyo drew back in shock.

            "Where the hell did you come from?"  he asked.

            "I want to eat too."

            "Forget it."

            "Please?"

            "Why can't he come?"  Rianna asked and Gojyo sighed.  Goku happily hugged her and Gojyo smacked him sharply across the head.

            "Ow! What was that for you pervert?" Goku demanded and Gojyo pushed him away from Rianna.

            "Get off of her you ape," Gojyo said and Goku stuck out his tongue.

            "Do you want to eat or not?"

            "Don't be so harsh with him," Rianna said and Gojyo glanced at her.

            "You're lucky she likes dumb animals," he said.

            "I'm not an animal!"  Goku protested.

            "Settle down you two. I'm sure that Miss Rianna is getting tired of your arguing," Hakkai said and Gojyo cleared his throat as he took Rianna's hand.  She glanced in her direction and smiled.  He led her to the restaurant with Goku tagging along.  He sat down at a table and Gojyo glanced at him.  He said nothing as he helped Rianna sit down.

            "What are we eating?"  Goku asked.

            "Shut up. No one invited you along," Gojyo said.

            "She did."

            "We should get something that's easy to eat."

            "Get lots of food."

            "Would you shut up? I don't have to feed you."

            "If I don't eat, I'll pass out from hunger."

            "I'd like to see that."

            Goku fell face forward onto the table and Gojyo shook him.

            "Goku? Goku? I'll get you some food," he said and Goku sat up, smiling.

            "I knew you would," he said and Rianna smiled.

            "He's so cute," she said and searched for Goku's hand.  She touched it and Goku looked at her.  He returned the smile and Gojyo sighed.

            "I didn't expect to baby-sit today," he said and Goku glared at him.

            "I'm not a baby, kappa!"  Goku said.

            "You've never grown up have you?"  she asked and Gojyo stared at her.

            "What?"  he asked.

            "He brings out the child in you. He brings out the child in all of you."

            "I'd better order before he tries to eat the table."

            "Tables don't taste good," Goku said as Gojyo stood up.

            "I'll be right back," he said to Rianna.

            "He really likes you. He's been with you more than the others."

            "I can't help but sense his guilt for my predicament," she said.

            "He wants to protect you."

            Goku glanced away from her as Gojyo sat down.  He glanced at Goku and frowned.  What had he said to her?  He took her hand and glanced at her face.  She was crying.

            "What did you say to her?"  he demanded.

            "I just said you really liked her," Goku replied.

            "It wasn't anything he said. I was thinking," Rianna said as he gently wiped her eyes.

            "You'll come through this just fine," Gojyo said and she smiled.

            "It looks good," Goku said and Gojyo smacked his hand. "What was that for?"

            "Aren't you forgetting something?"

            "I don't think so."

            "Who can't see what they're eating?"

            "Oh."

            "I don't want to make things difficult on you. You don't have to feel sorry for me," Rianna said and stood up.

            "Are you sure you said nothing?"  Gojyo asked.

            "I didn't say anything. Can I eat since she's not hungry?"  Goku asked.

            "We'll be back so save some food."


	5. Romantic Interlude

He led her out of town and down to a small rushing stream.  He forced her to sit on a rock and crouched before her.  He stared at her face, trying to figure out what had been said to change her attitude towards him.

            "I sense guilt for the way I am," she said.

            "I'm upset at myself for not doing a better job of protecting you," he replied.

            "There has to be more to it than that."

            "Why?"

            "You're spending more time with me than your friends. They've stayed because of you."

            "I like you. Do I have to explain my reasons for that?"

            "No…"

            He leaned closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair.  She clasped her hands over Gojyo's left hand and he smiled.  He took her right hand and laid it on his upper thigh.  She blinked her eyes and flushed as she moved her hand to the left.

            "I was hoping you'd do that," he said as he leaned closer to her.

            "I didn't mean to," she said.

            "You can do whatever you want to my body."

            "It's getting warm out here."

            "Red looks so sexy on you but you do look a little hot. Allow me to cool you off."

            He removed her shirt and kissed her neck.  He kissed her chest and gently licked her nipples.  Her face grew as red as her hair and he grinned.  He moved down to her stomach and gently kissed her skin.

            "Oh…" she gasped and he grinned.

            "This should make up for the other day," Gojyo said as he gently moved her onto the grass.

            "What if he comes looking for his men?"

            "What?"

            "The youkai you killed were working for someone. Oh…"

            "Let's worry about that some other time."


	6. Sight

"Are you going to tell him?"  Hakkai asked Sanzo as Gojyo led Rianna to her room.

            "Yes," Sanzo said. "I need to talk to you."

            "What? Don't tell me  you're going to give me a lecture mister monk," Gojyo said and lit a cigarette.

            "We're leaving tomorrow."

            "But she can't see."

            "That's not my fault. We have more important things to worry about."

            "What chance does she have being an outcast and blind? Go on in honey. I'll be in shortly."

            "But…" Rianna protested and Gojyo pushed her into her room.

            "We're not staying any longer," Sanzo said.

            "What if I want to stay?"  Gojyo asked.

            "What?"

            "I'm not leaving a babe that can't fend for herself. I didn't protect her good enough. I want to make it up to her, just until her sight returns. She doesn't need any more persecution."

            "He's doing it for more than intimacy," Hakkai said as Gojyo closed the door behind him.

            "What's that supposed to mean?"  Sanzo asked.

            "That's the difference between her and the others. He sees her as more than a beautiful girl."

            "He's just being selfish."

            "There's more to him than courtship. If he's serious about staying than that's his decision. Come, let's draw away from their room. I'm sure we're being a distraction."

            "Is he still playing with her?"  Goku asked as he walked up to the others.

            "He's willing to stay here to protect Miss Rianna," Hakkai said and Goku threw open the door to Rianna's room and walked in.

            "You're going to leave, just like that?"

            "What the hell are you doing in here?"  Gojyo demanded as he covered Rianna's body with the blanket.

            "Just because you make one mistake you're going to quit?"

            "Get out of here!"

            "You're always going to have women. She's no different than the others. You can't leave us like this."

            "Get out!"

            "What kind of friend are you to choose a woman over us?"

            "Rianna…damn you Goku!"

            She ran out of the room with the blanket wrapped tightly around her body.  She stumbled and Hakkai caught her.  She blinked her eyes as she pushed away from him.  Her sight had returned and she was going to use it to her advantage.  Gojyo awkwardly pulled up his pants and pushed past Goku.

            "Thanks a lot, dumbass. You just had to make things worse," he snapped.

            "I believe that her sight has returned," Hakkai said as Gojyo ran after her.

            "That was a stupid thing to do," Sanzo said to Goku.

            "It wouldn't be the same without him," Goku said.

            "I don't think your method was the most subtle way to get your feelings across to him," Hakkai said as Gojyo grabbed the blanket.  Rianna fell to her knees and began crying.  He got on her level and embraced her.

            "Please don't do that," he said quietly and she gazed up at him.

            "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you choose," she said and he grinned.

            "I just wanted to stay until your sight returned. I couldn't leave you helpless."

            "The outfit you bought, what does it look like?"

            "Why don't you see for yourself? Here, take my hand."

            He helped her up and led her back to her room.  He glared at Goku and slammed the door behind him.  Goku looked at Sanzo in confusion and Hakkai smiled.

            "Gojyo seems quite upset," Hakkai commented.

            "I'm confused. Can we go eat?"  Goku asked and Hakkai smiled once again.

            "Come on. Let's leave those two alone."


	7. Another Romantic Interlude

"It's beautiful. Thank you," Rianna said as she held up the outfit.

            "What are you doing to do now that your sight has returned?"  Gojyo asked.

            "Move on. I guess tomorrow is where we part ways. Again, thank you for everything."

            "Hey, it's been fun. It really has. I just wish I didn't have to go."

            "Since you're not leaving until tomorrow, can we do something special?"

            "More special than what we were doing? I didn't know that was possible."

            "I've been undressed more times in the past few days than in my entire life."

            "You're beautiful with no clothes on. Besides, I prefer women this way."

            She flushed as he ran his hands down her waist. He kissed her skin and gently forced her to walk towards the bed.  She glanced at him and smiled.  He returned the smile as he massaged her skin.

            "What are you going to do, once your journey is over?"  she asked as he pushed her down onto the bed.

            "I'd really like to see you again after this is all over," he said as he leaned over her.

            "Do you ay that to every girl?"

            "You're different, believe me. I feel a lot closer to you than all the others."


	8. Promise

"I still don't understand what I did wrong," Goku said as he reached for a bowl of food.

            "Knowing Gojyo, he won't readily forgive you," Hakkai said.

            "Here they come," Sanzo said as the couple walked past them.

            "I wonder where they're going," Hakkai commented as Goku reached for another bowl of food.

            "Is he still mad at me?"  Goku asked.

            "He'll get over it," Sanzo said.

            "It seems that they're going to a jeweler," Hakkai said.

            "What?! You don't think..."

            "I don't know. Shall we go find out what's going on?"

            "Hey, where are we going? I'm not done eating," Goku protested as Sanzo dragged him away from the table.

            "They're going to a jewelry store," Sanzo said.

            "Do you think he proposed to Miss Rianna?"  Hakkai asked.

            "The master of one night stands? Get serious."

            "He has been with Miss Rianna more times than the others."

            "I like her. She's nice," Goku said.

            "They're trying on rings. Perhaps she's cured his womanizing," Hakkai commented.

            "He sees us," Sanzo said as Gojyo gave him the finger.

            "Is he gonna marry her?" Goku asked.

            "I don't know what they're doing," Hakkai replied as Rianna took Gojyo's hand.  He turned around and gazed at what she was pointing at.  He placed his arm around her waist and nodded his head.

            "Are you getting married?"  Goku asked once they had walked out of the store.

            "Where did you get that idea?"  Gojyo asked.

            "The rings..."

            "We just got something to remember each other by. How likely is it that I'm going to run into someone like her?"

            "You do have a point. Someone like Miss Rianna is indeed a rare find," Hakkai said.

            "You all have done so much for me. Thank you all," Rianna said as she ran her fingers through Goku's hair.  Goku flushed and Gojyo laughed.

            "She's treating you like a dog," he snickered and Goku glared at him.

            "At least I don't have a lusting look on my face," Goku said and Rianna smiled.

            "Well I know better than to walk blatantly into a woman's room."

            "You could have locked the door Gojyo," Hakkai said.

            "Yeah you pervert," Goku said and dodged Gojyo's fist.

            "However did a priest like you wind up in their company?"  Rianna asked Sanzo.

            "Destiny," Sanzo replied.

            "Destiny?"

            "Something had to bring us together Miss Rianna. How else do you explain all of us traveling together?"  Hakkai inquired.

            "Hey, I told you if I had the choice, I'd stop right here and stay with a certain redhead," Gojyo said and Rianna lowered her head. "Red looks so good on you."

            "If her face gets any redder, she'll explode," Goku said and his behind Sanzo as Gojyo glared at him.

            "What's that?"  Rianna asked as she knelt on the ground and gazed at Hakuryuu.

            "That's our transportation," Hakkai said.

            "Really?"

            "It's a dragon," Goku said.

            "Hey I've got an idea. Do you guys feel like losing some money?" Gojyo asked as he watched Rianna.

            "Sounds fun but you'll be the one losing money," Sanzo said as Rianna stood up.  Gojyo took her hand and she looked at him.

            "We're going to play cards. Come on."


	9. Poker

Gojyo leaned against the wall, cigarette in one hand and a can of beer in the other.  His legs were spread apart, providing enough room for Rianna to sit in front of him.  He glanced over her shoulder at the cards she was holding and leaned forward.

            "Put that one down," he said as he put the cigarette into his mouth. 

            "This one?"  she asked as she leaned back onto his chest.

            "No. You don't want to put down that one. This one."

            He set the card in question face down on the table.  The others put down cards on the table and she watched with interest.  She flushed as he ran his free hand through her hair and Goku grinned.

            "She's turning red again," he said as Gojyo leaned forward and picked up the card that Hakkai had dealt.

            "You're making Miss Rianna even more embarrassed," Hakkai commented.

            "We're in for fifty," Gojyo said as he threw a poker chip onto the table.

            "Call," Sanzo said as he set a chip on the table.

            "Full house."

            "Damn."

            "I only had two pair," Hakkai said and Gojyo grinned.

            "You guys want to lose some more?"  he asked.

            "There's too much red in that corner," Goku said as Gojyo lit another cigarette.

            "Like we can help it. Besides, you guys don't see all the red in this corner."

            "You damned pervert."

            "It's true."

            "Shut up you damned kappa!"

            "I can leave," Rianna said and Gojyo placed his leg over hers.

            "You're not going anywhere. This is our last night together," he said.

            "He's got that lusting look again," Goku said as Gojyo threw an empty can of beer in his direction.

            "Miss Rianna should be used to that look by now," Hakkai commented as he shuffled the cards.  She glanced away as Gojyo stroked her upper leg.  She flushed and Hakkai smiled.

            "If you're going to do that then go to her room," Sanzo said as Gojyo threw him the lighter.

            "Are you jealous?"

            "What the hell does that mean?"

            "I don't think red would look good on you," Gojyo said and drew back when Sanzo pointed his gun at him.  Rianna drew away from him and stared at Sanzo.

            "Why do you threaten him so much? You're too quick to grab that gun," she said as she stood up.

            "It's Sanzo's way of keeping Gojyo in line," Hakkai commented as he dealt the cards.

            "I see someone who has avoided his problems with bullets. A quick temper never justifies threatening to take someone 's life."

            "Don't go," Goku said as she walked out of the room.  Gojyo picked up a couple cans of beer and a package of cigarettes and walked out of the room.

            "Red heads have short tempers," Sanzo muttered.

            "Nevertheless, she had a point. You are a little too quick to use that gun," Hakkai commented and Sanzo glared at him.


	10. Interlude 3

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset. It just seemed that he picks on you for some reason. I don't know if it's because of who you are but I don't think he should treat you that way," Rianna said as Gojyo locked the door behind him.  He opened a can of beer and began to drink the contents.  He lit a cigarette and walked towards her.

            "It's all right. We're not exactly the best of friends," Gojyo said as he embraced her.

            "He's killed so many things. I can see it in his actions. How did he get to be a priest?"

            "He was chosen."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know. It wasn't my decision."

            He embraced her and kissed her neck.  She flushed as he ran his hands over her chest.  She placed her hands on his and he grinned.  He squeezed her chest and she leaned back into his arms.

            "What do you want to do since this is our last night?"

            "I don't know," Rianna replied.

            "Come on, the door is locked. You can tell me. Don't be afraid. Let's make this a memorable night for the two of us," Gojyo said as he took off her shirt. "You look so good in red. So much better than me."

            "Red suits you as well."

            "Red looks so good on chicks. Especially someone like you."

            "Please. I don't know how much more flattery I can stand."

            Gojyo turned her around and gazed into her eyes.  He grinned as he pulled her close.  She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.  She listened to his heartbeat and smiled.  He ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes.  He was definitely going to miss her.  She was the first woman that he felt truly content with.  He wanted to stay so much but he knew he couldn't. Fate had brought them together and fate was tearing them apart.


	11. Goodbye

"It was a pleasure running into you, Miss Rianna," Hakkai said as she stood on the roadside early the next morning.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. Thank you all," Rianna said and Goku grinned.  
  
"Gojyo really liked playing with you," he said and Gojyo grinned.  
  
"Hey for once I'm not arguing with him. It's been fun. Lots of fun," Gojyo said and Hakkai smiled.  
  
"Please, take care of yourself, Miss Rianna," Hakkai said and Rianna smiled.  
  
"I will. I don't have to run any more," she said and Gojyo pointed to his ring.  
  
"Don't lose it. I want to find a babe wearing this when I come back. It would suck to find it on some old hag. I want a gorgeous redhead to be wearing this so take care of it," he said and she flushed.  
  
"We shall meet again," Hakkai said and started the jeep.  
  
"I won't kill him...yet," Sanzo said and Rianna smiled.  
  
"Are you going to marry him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Shut up you dumbass!" Gojyo snapped.  
  
"You're too nice for a damned cockroach."  
  
"Would you shut up you ape?"  
  
"So much for a tender moment, huh Miss Rianna?" Hakkai asked and Rianna smiled.  
  
"It's okay. It's kind of hard to forget all of you. Please, take care of him Mister Sanzo. You brought them all together so you must be doing something right," Rianna said as Gojyo grabbed Goku's face.  
  
"You take that back dumbass," he said.  
  
"Ow! Let go of me pervert!" Goku cried.  
  
"Would you two SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled and sharply smacked them across the head with his fan.  
  
"We really must be going. Until next time, Miss Rianna," Hakkai said as Gojyo took out another cigarette.  
  
"Later," Gojyo said and Rianna watched them drive off. She gazed at the ring on her finger and held her hand close to her heart. She would wait.


End file.
